


Handyman

by Ladytalon



Category: The Inside
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Handyman

(Danbecca!)

_____________________________________

Rebecca shifted from foot to foot, glaring at the bathroom door – she really, really needed to take a shower. Unfortunately for her, the shower head had decided to break and she wasn't feeling presentable enough to trudge to the nearest hardware store. At any rate she could barely reach the thing so even if she _did_ manage to find the correct replacement, there was no way she could fix it by herself. She sighed happily as she peered out the window to see a familiar SUV pull up outside, and moments later Danny was at the door giving her a teasing salute. "Here to fix your shower, ma'am," he grinned, bending to place a kiss on her lips. "You've got tools, right?"

She nodded and pointed to the small toolbox, peering up at him hopefully. "Do you think you can fix it?"

Danny scoffed. "Do I think I can fix it….this is _me_ you're asking, isn't it?" he headed into the bathroom with the tools and she shook her head in amusement at his macho strut. She perched on the edge of the coffee table that he'd insisted she buy instead of just using packing crates and waited.

A scant handful of minutes later, a loud clanging noise and Danny's voice raised in a variety of epithets made her walk over to tap on the closed door. "Danny? Are you okay in there?" Not hearing a reply, Rebecca opened the door and was confronted by the sight of her boyfriend, soaking wet and glaring at the shower head. "We can just go to the hardware store and get a new one," she began.

"What? No way! I've got it totally under control," Danny assured her, and resolutely turned back to his task.

Rebecca hopped up on the sink to watch. "If you say so."

Two hours and several unexpected jets of water shooting every which way later, it was a very satisfied ex-Marine who dropped the wrench back into her toolbox and dusted his hands off. "See? Piece of cake," he boasted, ignoring her look of disbelief. "Do you have any towels that are, you know, dry?"

She pushed the toolbox out the door and surveyed the way his wet clothes were stuck to his body like a second skin. "I have a better idea than getting fresh towels," Rebecca said, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. She was still getting used to the idea of being so bold around him. Danny started to smile as she closed the door and stepped towards him, tugging at his shirt. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes."

"Now, _that's_ a good idea." Danny struggled out of his shirt and she teased him by bending to kiss the stretch of skin beneath his navel as he worked on peeling off his jeans. "_Becca, _" he groaned.

Rebecca shimmied out of her own clothing and stepped into the shower with him, turning the warm water on and wriggling her backside against him. She tossed a look over her shoulder at him and spoke his name in the way he liked best as she offered him the soap. "Daniel."

As she'd known he would, Danny grabbed her hips and pulled her into him, ducking his head and flipping her wet hair aside to cover her neck with the open-mouthed kisses that always made her knees weak. "Becca," he whispered roughly, swirling his tongue over the sensitive spot just beneath her ear.

"Daniel," she moaned back. He wrapped his arms around her, big hands running over her skin to lather her up before he rubbed soap-slick palms over the aching points of her nipples. Rebecca leaned back into him, reaching behind her back to wrap her fingers around his cock and stroke until Danny pushed her away enough to position his erect length between the curves of her behind. She wriggled again as he thrust over her skin, but finally drew back and turned her to face him. Danny lifted her in his arms and kissed her with the mix of passion and sweetness that always took her breath away whenever they were together. At his urging, Rebecca reached up to grab the curtain rod and her eyes fluttered closed as his strong hands guided her legs around his hips seconds before she felt his cock nudge against her entrance. "Daniel, _please_," she begged softly.

He groaned as he pushed forward, his thick length sliding into her with agonizing slowness. "Ahh, Becca. You feel so…so…" Danny groaned again as soon as he sheathed himself completely within her body. "God, you're perfect."

Rebecca twisted her lower body helplessly, needing him to move. A last whispered plea made him slide his hands down to hold her in place, and he began to work his hips. Neither of them noticed when the hot water started to be replaced by cold, and shortly she was grasping at his shoulders and calling his name as he pressed her against the tiles and pounded into her. "I'm close," she whimpered in his ear.

Danny began to thrust with renewed vigor until her entire body was trembling in orgasm and she felt the hot spill of him inside her. "That was…that was n-nice," he said shakily, his teeth starting to chatter from the cold. "M-m-maybe I sh-should t-t-urn off the w-water."

Her body was starting to remember that it was cold as well, and she felt a shudder go through her as Danny gently lowered her to her feet and her toes touched the icy water. "You turn off the water, I'll get t-t-towels," she said. Rebecca made her way to the linen closet in record time and was back just in time to see Danny step from the tub, shivering convulsively. Throwing a towel around his shoulders, she rubbed herself dry as quickly as she could and, catching him by the hand, led him to her bed. "Come here."

After tossing another blanket atop the comforter, they climbed under the sheets and cuddled up for warmth. "Maybe w-we should have g-g-gone to the hardware store," Danny admitted, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his broad chest as he nuzzled her neck sleepily.

"Next time," she said drowsily, burrowing against him. "Thanks for fixing it for me."

Rebecca was almost asleep when she heard the tell-tale _clonk_ of the shower head falling off again.

~_fin_~  
__________________________________

Hope this was okay, it's been awhile since I've written Danbecca :\


End file.
